Lost in the land Part 1
Synopsis Gumball and Darwin tries to Fly around the World while Fireball and MeeMee tries to Bust em'. Fan Fiction The Saga begins with a pleasant view over Elmore but then Gumball flies in an jetpack infront Gumball: Weeeee!! This is fun! (Down In the Watterson's backyard) Darwin: Gumball, when is it my turn? Gumball: I can't hear you!! Because of the fun!! Darwin: Ugh! Seriously! (Meanwhile Fireball and MeeMee(who had been hire to be in charge), is Spying on his brothers inside the kitchen) Fireball: Seriously!! Fireball: They have been doing all those weird stuff the hole summer!! Fireball: How does it work? They're stupid like a camel!! MeeMee:That's funny! Fireball: Whatever! I'll just ring to Mom and bust them!!! (Fireball takes up his phone and calls to Nicole) (Nicole is in the Grocery Store (And answers the Call) Nicole: Hello, it's Nicole. Fireball and MeeMee: MOM! Fireball: Gumball and Darwin are flying around with a jetpack! Nicole: Fireball, Fireball, Fireball! Nicole: You've been doing these calls all the summer. Nicole: Does the heat has some effect on you? Fireball: No! They are doing all these things! Nicole: Like what? Fireball: Building a motorboat! Holding a 70's Party! Fireball and MeeMee: FLYING AROUND WITH A JETPACK!!! Nicole: Wow, Fireball and MeeMee, you sound desperate. Nicole: All right I will come Home now.. Fireball: Yeah!!! (Nicole Hangs Up and Goes out of the Grocery into her car and Drives back to the House) (Then Fireball and MeeMee runs out in the Backyard) Fireball: HAHA! Fireball: You guys are so! BUSTED!! (Fireball and MeeMee Notices that Only Darwin is in the Backyard) Fireball: What the?! Fireball: Where's Gumball? Darwin: Flying around in the Jetpack! (Upset) Darwin: And I Haven't Tried!! Gumball: Wow! I Can see Everybody's house Up from here!! (Gumball Falls Out of the Jetpack) Gumball: AAAAAAAAAH! Fireball: Gumball! I Will Grab you! (Fireball Luckily Grabs Gumball then he Falls down) Gumball: You save my Life! I Love you! (Fireball Throws Gumball down on the Ground) Fireball: No! Now Mom can't see the Jetpack!!! (Nicole Arrives to the House and Goes into the Backyard) Nicole: Okay. Where's that Jetpack? Fireball: It Flied Away.. Nicole: What? (Gumball Runs Happily over to his Mom) Gumball: Oh Mom, it was so Awesome! I Flied All over Elmore and saw Everybody's House Nicole: Gumball, You have such a Great Fantasy!! Fireball and MeeMee: Mom! It's not Fantasy! Fireball: It's Real Freakin Business! Nicole: Oh Fireball and MeeMee. Nicole: Why can you just be like Your Brothers? Fireball: But! Nicole: (Sigh) I'm Going back to the Grocery Store. (Fireball Groans) (Nicole Goes Back to the Car and Drives back to the Grocery Store) Fireball and MeeMee: But But but! Later.... (Gumball and Darwin is Sittin at the Tree at the Backyard) Darwin: Wow! what a Lovely Day! Gumball: Yeah... Darwin: Look! A Butterfly! Darwin Points at a Blue Butterfly Gumball: Wow! it's Beautiful!! Darwin: Think this Butterfly can Fly! Darwin: All Around the World!! Gumball: Yeah, it's Great!! Darwin: Just we could Fly around the World Like that Butterfly. Gumball: You're Right! (Theres an Pleasant Silence Until Gumball gets an Idea) Gumball: I KNOW! Gumball: We can just Build a Mini Plane So we can Fly All around the World! Darwin: Yeah! Why didn't we Just Think of that? Gumball: I Don't know and Who cares! Gumball: Let's the Building Start! Darwin: Yeah!! (Inside the Livingroom Fireball and MeeMee is sittin on Couch Watching Television) Fireball: Who would make a Series about a Sister trying to Bust her Brothers? MeeMee: Well, did you watch Phineas & Ferb? Fireball: That's akward! And no! (There is heard some Hammer Sounds Outside) Fireball: Now what?! Fireball and MeeMee Walks out to the Backyard Fireball: Oh My Gosh!! (Gumball And Darwin is Standing up on the Mini Plane and MeeMee took a picture with her new camera) Darwin: It's Finally Done! Gumball: And It Didn't take so Long time! Fireball: What in the World are you guys Doing now!! Gumball: Building a Plane!! Darwin: So we can fly All around the World!! Fireball: Woah Woah woah!! Wait a Second! Fireball: You're Not going Anywhere Without Askin Mom! Darwin: Who Cares? (Gumball Starts the Plane and its Ready to Fly) Fireball: Wait for me!!! (Fireball Jumps on the fly and Lands on a Seat) MeeMee: Me two!!! (MeeMee Jumps on the fly and Lands on a Seat.) The Plane Now Flies off the Backyard Darwin: Wow!!!!! Look! I Can see Everything Up from here! Fireball: Oh My gosh! I can Also see Elmore City's Skyline. MeeMee: And I can see my house!(Takes out her camera and took a picture) Fireball Turns his Head Towards Gumball Who is Flyin the Plane Fireball: Uh... Gumball, Do you really know how to Fly a Plane? Gumball: Take it easy! I'm Flyin the Plane with a Controller! Gumball: I'm Too young to Control a Plane! Then a Bird Flies Infront of Gumball and Steals the Controller Gumball: NO! The Controller!!! Darwin: What now?! Fireball: I Think the Plane is Going to Crash!!! Then the Plane Begins to Crash Gumball: HOLY APPLEJACK!!! Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin Begins to Scream The Plane Now Crashes down on an Deserted Tropical Island Fireball,MeeMee, and Darwin comes out of the Plane Exhausted after the Crash Fireball: Oh Man! we Survived the Crash! MeeMee:Yah!!! At least my camera and my stuff survived!! Darwin: Miracle is Rare!! Fireball: Wait a Minute!!! A Minute Later... Fireball:(Yelling)......Where's is GUMBALL!!!!?? Fireball Jumps down on the Ground and Finds some Pants who is Standing up of the Sand, He Pulls them Up and Gumball isn't Below Then Gumball who is Holdin a Big Leaf In front of his Naked Body Comes over to Fireball Gumball: Can I Have my Pants? Fireball Hands over Gumball's Pants Gumball: Thanks. Gumball Walks away Again Later... Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin is sittin on the Beach Gumball: Okay, it looks like we stranded on this Island. Fireball: Not Just Stranded! WE'RE DOOMED!!! Darwin: Chill out Fireball! We will Get off this Island Hopefully! Fireball: How!? Fireball: Build a Motorboat out of Sand?! MeeMee: Build a Motorboat out of Flowers! Gumball: Hey! It's actually a Great Idea! Gumball:..If we had a Motor. Gumball: Okay! I think we should Spread us! Gumball: Darwin and Me Will Build a new Plane! Gumball: Fireball, Go out in the Forest and Find some Food. MeeMee, You can play until we done. Fireball and MeeMee: Okay! Then Fireball Walks out in the Jungle to Find some food and MeeMee sit down and pull out a magazine. Darwin: All right! Let's find some Materials to Build the Plane. Gumball: Some Strong leaves! Darwin: But where can we find a Motor? Gumball: We can take the Motor in the Other Plane! Darwin: Why can we just Fly off With the Other Plane? Darwin: It dosen't seem so wrecked. MeeMee: It's wrecked, guys! Gumball: I can Only control the Plane with the Controller Darwin. Darwin: Oh Yeah, I Forgot! Meanwhile out in the Jungle where Fireball is walkin around tryin to find some Food Fireball: Find some Food, Find some food! Fireball: Yeah like a Cheeseburger and a Banana would fall down from the Heaven. Then an Cheeseburger and a Banana randomly falls down on Fireball Fireball: Mmmh! Cheeseburger! Fireball takes the Cheeseburger up and Eats it and Decides to save it for MeeMee Gumball: Fireball!!! Come back! we have finished the Plane!!! Fireball: That was Fast! Then Fireball runs back to the Beach where the new Plane is and MeeMee got up and ran Fireball: Wow! You made a Plane out of Leaves and Palm Leaves!! Fireball: Amazing! Gumball: Thank you! Fireball: But why couldn't we just Fly in the Other Plane? Then The Other Plane Randomly Explodes and MeeMee took a picture with her camera MeeMee: Don't say a word. Gumball: Well now.... it's Exploded to a million pieces! Fireball: How did you get a motor? Darwin: We used the one from the Old Plane that now Exploded! Fireball: Awesome! What does the Motor use as fuel? Gumball: We used some Palm Tree oil, they are Great as Fuel! Fireball: Wow you guys are Smarter than I Thought! Then Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball Walks into the Plane Fireball: Have you guys been Reading Books? Darwin: Gumball, Start this Adventure!! Then Gumball Starts the Plane and they Flies off the Island Fireball: Wow Gumball! The Plane Works!! Darwin: This is Great!! Gumball: YEAH! Gumball: I'm Gumball Christopher Watterson,! Gumball: The 13-Year old Cat who is Flying a Plane! Gumball: Made out of Leaves!! Then the Plane suddenly Breaks and Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball Falls out of the Plane MeeMee: Wheee!!!!(While Falling down) Gumball: I know it was a Better Idea to make the Plane out of Wood! (While Fallin down) Fireball gets very very Angry now! Fireball: GUMBALL! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! MeeMee: Mr. Potty- (Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball and Darwin hits the water) TO BE CONTINUED... Category: Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories